


I Don't Need Fireworks (I Just Need You)

by CaliHart



Series: Mandatory Fun Day [1]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, First Kiss, Hufflepuff Bucky, Hufflepuff Clint, Hufflepuff/Slytherin friendship is the best, M/M, Quidditch, Slytherin Natasha, Slytherin Steve, fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-31 00:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19415134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliHart/pseuds/CaliHart
Summary: Bucky spends more time watching Clint during their games than he probably should.





	I Don't Need Fireworks (I Just Need You)

**Author's Note:**

> The editing was done sort of a day late and a dollar short. If you catch anything horribly wrong, please let me know so I can fix it!

Bucky watched as Clint made lazy figure eights in the air high above the pitch. Most of the action was happening at the far end of the field so Bucky felt secure enough to take his eyes off of it, sitting still in his place in front of the three goal hoops. The Slytherin seeker was tracing a slow circle above Clint, eyeing him as much as he was searching for the Snitch. Clint’s sharp eyes were well known around the school, earning him the nickname of Hawkeye; if he made a move the other teams’ Seekers tended to be hot on his tail. 

“...and the Slytherin Keeper has fumbled the Quaffle, good catch there by Rumlow. Barnes at the other end looks rather bored if his bird-watching is any indication. Are those hearts in his eyes, folks?” the announcer’s voice echoed over the pitch, teasing. 

A burst of magic flew towards Bucky, exploding around him into a rain of hearts and glitter. Bucky rolled his eyes and waved the hearts away. “Very funny!” he called in the direction of the spellcaster, seeing Peggy smirking at him. The Slytherin Chaser had been benched from this game because of the broken arm she had received in practice the day before; a rogue Bludger had shattered her elbow, and something that delicate couldn’t be repaired in a day. She didn’t let it keep her from attending the game, however, to cheer on her teammates from the stands. 

The hearts dissipated as Bucky eyed the two teams at the other end of the field, slowly growing closer to him, and then glanced up as a Bludger rocketed into the air. Clint rolled neatly on his broom to avoid it. From this distance Bucky couldn’t see how his biceps were working, but his imagination worked well enough. 

“Romanov has the Quaffle and she is making her way up the pitch, leaving everyone else behind. Wake up, Barnes, here she comes!” Tony called. 

Bucky lowered his eyes, fixing his gaze on Natasha as she bolted for him, a smirk on her face and the red ball clutched in one arm. Bucky brandished his bat, watching her closely, knowing she tended to feint unpredictably. 

“Barton looks to be making a run for the Snitch, Rogers hot on his tail! Look out folks, the Hufflepuff goal posts are about to become very crowded!” Tony announced. 

Distracted, Bucky looked up to see Clint and Steve both barreling towards him, Clint with a fierce expression and one hand outstretched. 

_Stay,_ Clint signed one-handed, eyes fixed just to the side of Bucky’s head, near his ear. 

Bucky glanced from him to Natasha and back again, and then, resigned, lowered his bat and held still as Natasha threw the ball through the right goal hoop. 

“Barnes deliberately missed blocking! Here comes the Seekers!” 

Bucky had a moment to admire Clint’s determined face for a few seconds before he swept past in a burst of wind, fingertips brushing Bucky’s ear. Steve pulled up sharply to avoid hitting either of them or the goal posts, and Clint circled tightly around Bucky, holding his fist aloft, small wings fluttering frantically in his grip. 

“Barton has caught the Snitch! The game is over! Tally up Romanov’s last score and...Hufflepuff wins the game!” Tony announced. 

“Yes!” Clint yelled as cheers burst from the stands. Steve and Natasha circled around, above and below them respectively, and Clint looked at Bucky with a fierce grin. Bucky couldn’t help but grin back as their teammates swarmed them, cheerfully exuberant. 

The sky was a riot of yellow and black fireworks above them. Someone even made a giant badger made of light prance across the pitch. Bucky glanced up to watch it and caught Steve’s eye. Steve smirked and sent a pointed glance at Clint. Bucky shook his head and led his team into sinking towards the ground, Clint and T’Challa following while Okoye led the girls in a few aerial acrobatics before they touched down. Students were streaming from the stands, and there was a moment before they were swarmed that the Slytherin team lined up in front of them to shake hands, as was the custom. Erik and W’Kabi stood in front of T’Challa and Nailah as the Beaters, Natasha, Rumlow, and Dum Dum Dugan in front of Okoye, Ayo, and Aneka as the Chasers, Sitwell and Bucky as the Keepers, and of course Steve and Clint as the Seekers. Bucky got his handshake over with as soon as possible and Sitwell stormed off in Rumlow’s wake, W’Kabi and Erik following after Erik did his best to crush T’Challa’s hand in his grip. 

“Good game,” Steve said honestly. “That was a bold move, grabbing the Snitch so close to your own Keeper. You could have collided.” 

“Yeah, I guess. I saw Nat going in, but if Bucky had moved to block her, I might’ve lost the Snitch, so I told him to stay,” Clint said with a shrug, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“He must trust you a lot to stay still and let her take the shot with you barreling down on him like that,” Steve said. He arched an eyebrow and Natasha smirked at Bucky over his shoulder. 

The crowd reached them then, waves of students washing over them like the tide, bearing Clint away from his side. Steve grabbed Bucky’s arm so they wouldn’t be separated, leaning close to speak into his ear. 

“Just man up and ask already! I’ll see you at the party later, assuming I’m still invited.” 

“Of course you’re still invited!” Bucky frowned at his best friend as he let go and disappeared into the crowd. Bucky himself was hoisted onto a pair of shoulders and he was suddenly high enough to see Clint again. The Seeker was riding around on Thor’s shoulders, hands held up in victory, the Golden Snitch still clutched in one hand, and Bucky couldn’t help but sigh. Maybe Steve was right. 

~~

The team eventually escaped from the crowd into the locker room, where they were free to shower off the sweat of the game and change into normal clothes, their uniforms tossed into a basket together to be washed later. Bucky stood at his locker, watching as Clint walked over to his own, water dripping down his chest from his hair. Clint caught him watching and grinned. Bucky quickly pulled his sweater over his head to hide his blushing face. 

“Good work out there, Clint.” 

“Thanks, T’Challa.” 

“You too, Bucky. I am glad to have you two on my team.” 

Bucky quickly pulled the sweater down off his face. “Oh, uh, thanks T’Challa. I’m glad to have a captain like you.” 

T’Challa smiled and clapped each of them on the shoulder. “Come. It wouldn’t do for the Slytherins to beat us to our own House party.” He walked out of the locker room, leaving the two of them alone. Bucky busied himself straightening up his locker, darting subtle glances at Clint as he dried his hair and finished getting dressed. 

“Hey, Bucky? Thanks,” Clint said. 

“Hm? For what?” 

“For listening to me out there. I know it took a lot of trust for you to stay still when I asked you to, and I want you to know that means a lot.” Clint was looking at him seriously, and Bucky had to duck his head, feeling flustered. 

“Well, of course I trust you. You’re my teammate...and my friend.” 

Clint smiled and Bucky felt his breath catch. 

“Still. It means a lot.” Clint pulled on his sweater and the sleeves strained over his biceps. “Come on, you heard T’Challa. We shouldn’t be late for our own party.” 

Bucky re-straightened the comb in his locker as Clint walked out, and then he sighed and thunked his head against the wall. He _really_ needed to do something about his crush. 

~~ 

The party was already in full swing by the time Bucky arrived. The common room door had been left open and the crowd was so large, students were spilling out into the hall. Dum Dum and Gabe were making their way back from the kitchens with a full barrel of something carried between them, Monty and Jim behind them with a second one. Bucky slipped into the common room before they could reach it and make the crowd thicker there. Streamers and banners in yellow and black were everywhere, even wrapped around a few students. A few exuberant students wore yellow and black face paint. Someone shoved a drink into his hand as he squeezed through, trying to get to the vantage point of the stairs leading up to the dorms. He stumbled into someone before he got halfway there. 

“Hey, there you are!” Clint said, gripping his arms to help him straighten up. “I was looking for you!” 

“You were?” Bucky asked. 

“Yeah, of course! Come here!” Clint towed him through the crowd to a tiny secluded corner behind the tall display case. “Man, it’s a madhouse in here.” 

“Well, of course. You won us the game by ten points, everyone’s thrilled with you,” Bucky said. 

Clint ducked his head and rubbed the back of his neck, his cheeks turning pink. “You think so?” 

“I know so,” Bucky said firmly. 

Clint looked up and Bucky’s breath caught at the look in his eyes. Clint took a deep breath and stepped forward, closing the already small space between them. “Don’t punch me, okay?” he said quietly, leaning in. Bucky tilted his chin up to meet him, closing his eyes as their lips met. 

It wasn’t that the world fell away. It wasn’t like they were the only two in the room. The ground didn’t shake beneath their feet, hearts didn’t stop, and the only fireworks going off were from some second year’s wand, and they nearly set the couch on fire. But it was soft and warm and everything Bucky wanted. 

Clint’s hand slid into his hair and Bucky’s arms slid around his chest to grab handfuls of the back of his sweater. When they parted, their lips stuck together slightly as they pulled away. Bucky licked his and could taste whatever it was Clint had already been drinking; something fruity, that much he could tell. He chuckled and looked at Clint, who lifted a hand to trace his thumb under Bucky’s bottom lip. 

“Steve was right,” he said. 

Clint visibly brightened. “Yeah? I guess Nat was too. She told me you’d been watching me for a while. Guess I’m blind as well as deaf.” 

“I did try not to be too obvious,” Bucky said. 

“Maybe you should’ve been a little more obvious,” Clint murmured. “Maybe we could’ve been doing this sooner.” 

“I suppose we’ll never know,” Bucky murmured back, leaning in for another kiss. 

“Excuse me,” Steve said next to them. Bucky groaned and turned to glare at him. “If you two want to take this somewhere else I can cover for you, but you’re not exactly hidden here and there _are_ impressionable young first years around.” 

Bucky looked at Clint, considering, and Clint quirked a smile at him. 

“I...don’t really want to miss the party, if it’s all the same to you. I don’t normally get to win the game,” Clint said. 

“We can always talk more in the dorm later,” Bucky agreed. Clint grinned and kissed him again, just a peck, before turning to Steve. 

“Where’s Nat?” 

“Over by the door, prepared to make a distraction to let you guys sneak away,” Steve told him. 

Clint glanced at Bucky. “I don’t care what anyone says, Slytherins make the best friends.” 

“I agree.” Bucky reached out to ruffle Steve’s hair and Steve batted his hand away. 

“Come on, before all the good snacks are gone.” He darted out of their reach and quickly disappeared into the crowd, even though he should’ve stuck out, wearing green and silver in a sea of yellow and black. 

Clint’s hand slid down Bucky’s arm into his and tangled their fingers together with a shy smile. Bucky smiled back and let Clint lead him back into the thick of the party. 

Yeah, Steve had been right. It was nowhere _near_ as bad as the incident with the frogs in second year. 


End file.
